DMC (Devil May Cry AU)
by Chancey289
Summary: D.M.C. is a personal re-imagining of the Devil May Cry universe. In the new world betwixt vice and virtue, shaped by dark history, the demonic forces of hell coexist with humanity. Here, many different beings strive to adapt, survive, and fulfill their own personal ambitions. Here, one mere bounty hunter of mysterious supernatural lineage, will become legend.
1. Mission 1: Demons Mayhem Soap

**Mission 1 [Demons. Mayhem. Soap.]**

**Mallet Island**

**9:35 P.M.**

Gloomy shadows from the tenebrous clouds restricted the light of the moon as it hung over the bustling island city of Mallet. Sounds echoed through every nook and cranny, from the busy Times Square and entertainment district, to the dark and grimy back alleys where a man in a long red and black coat calmly and quietly strolled down, his hands in his pockets.

His face, obscured by the hood he wore, lit up slightly from the electronic cigarette resting between his lips, revealing blue eyes and shiny platinum hair. He took a drag, pausing when he found himself in front of a bar with a flickering neon sign that said, "Redgrave's Bar and Lounge". This is the place.

Opening the door revealed the partially run down old club, a soft layer of smoke hanging in the air, the place fairly packed with humans and demons who came here to drink their fill and play pool. The man pulled his hood away and ran his fingers through his white hair, letting it fall back. This caught the attention of a chubby older man with a comb over and moustache, the man standing and fixing his company polo shirt.

"Dante, my boy!" the man began, "What did I tell you about them cigarettes." He motioned Dante to come closer to the bar and take a seat.

"Don't worry Tony, it's an electronic one. I'm quitting. I took your advice and thought I might as well get rid of one of the things that try to kill me on a daily basis."

"Good on ya, lad. I believe you can do it. Come on over here and I'll pour you a drink."

"Not tonight Tony, I've got some business I gotta take care of, so I can't afford to get drunk. Need to earn some extra cash to pay off some debt." Dante started to tap his fingers on the counter, watching as one of the cute bartenders came from the back. With red skin and dark curly black hair, the demonic beauty always attracted attention like moths to a flame.

"You're always stuck in debt."

"Well, you know me Tony. I'm in so much debt I can practically start a government," chuckled Dante still keeping his eye on the cute demon bartender behind the counter. Dante waved at her, "Hey Mischa. How are you doing tonight?"

"Dante, before you start, I am really not in the mood for your dumbass antics tonight."

"Whoa slow down babe, I'm not drunk this time. Why you always gotta play hard to get?"

Mischa whipped around so fast her tail almost knocked down a bottle of vodka. "Dante, I have PMS and a handgun. Are you sure you really want to bug me tonight?"

"Geez, fine." Dante turned back to Tony and smiled, "She'll come around; she digs me."

"Obviously," laughed Tony while shaking his head.

"Anyway Tony, let's get down to business. I've heard of a demon with a good price on his head has been hanging around these parts, and I need to take him down. He goes by the name of Barbariccia. Got any info?"

Tony poured a drink for the stumbling, drunken demon dancing to the skipping music on the jukebox on the other side of the counter, and turned back to Dante. "You're talking about The Beast my boy."

"The Beast?"

"Yeah, it's the nickname he goes by at the underground fight club located at club Malebolge. I hear he's pretty good."

"Not as good as me. Hmm, would he be at the fight club right now?"

"Should be. Him and his posse rolled up in here earlier tonight. I overheard them talking about a fight."

"Well, he just got himself a new challenger. I'm gonna need my guns if things go a little south. You fixed 'em up yet?"

"Oh yeah, good as new. Come around the back over here and I'll show you. Mischa, be a dear and watch the front for a sec." Tony and Dante walked around the back through the swinging doors, and into a room filled with gun-smith tools and alcohol. Tony reached in to a drawer under the table where he pulled out two pistols, one black, and the other silver.

"Here ya go, mah boy. Ebony and Ivory should be better than ever. Took me a while to remove that demon's claw that got lodged in the chamber, but I got it out and made sure the girls looked pretty."

Dante analyzed the craftsmanship, seeing his reflection almost perfectly clear on the side of the firearm. He twirled them around his fingers, enjoying himself; juggling them back and forth between his hands always brought a smile to his face. He then aimed the guns towards the shelf and let off two shots at a couple of vodka bottles sitting there. Thanks to Dante's precision, they exploded on the first attempt.

Tony crossed his arms with annoyance written across his face. The room began to reek of alcohol, "You're paying for that, you know."

"Whoops, my bad," Dante said, smiling as he set the two guns in their holsters behind his back.

**Malebolge Fight Club**

**10:17 P.M.**

Dante struggled through the crowds of demons partying and celebrating the fights that were going on. These things were apparently popular. Dante was beginning to feel annoyed as he tried to make his way towards ringside, after already side stepping at least three puddles of vomit. He was shoved suddenly from behind by a drunken fat guy, causing him to stumble into a demon holding a beer, the drink spilling all over him.

"What the fuck, man? You got this shit all over me! I ought to fuck you up right now!" he yelled furiously, grabbing Dante by the collar of his jacket. The demon could hardly keep his grip, as he tried to focus on Dante's face with bleary, intoxicated eyes.

"Um...hey look a dolphin!" The demon turned around, Dante taking advantage of his momentary confusion, and slipping away though the crowd, making his way quickly to ringside.

"Pfft, how do you fall for that?" He giggled to himself. Dante finally made it to his destination, only to have blood spray in his face without warning. As Dante wiped it off, he looked to his side where he saw a demon's head implanted in the wall, the victor having just knocked it clean off with his fist. Still alive, the demon's eyes peered at Dante, his attention caught by his wide-eyed expression.

"Whatchu looking at, man?" The demon's head slowly slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood before it hit the floor. Turning his gaze away, Dante looked up at the ring, eyeing the buff, shirtless, demon with red tribal tattoos and gray-colored skin celebrating there, his bald head gleaming in the club's dim light. The demon roared victoriously, flailing his fist about in the air.

The crowd was going wild. The announcer, a short demon with a crew cut and aviator glasses, just barely managed to raise his voice above the din, even with the mic blaring at full volume.

"Woooooooooo baby! The Beast has claimed another victim tonight. Is there anyone out there who can stop this monster and end the streak?"

"I can! The name's Dante."

Everyone in the club turned around to face Dante, who was now standing on top of the gate surrounding the ring with a microphone in hand. "So, if you would be so kind as to get out of the way Michael Buffer I'd really appreciate it."

"Just who in the fuck do you think you are kid? You think you can just walk into my club, demanding to be in the roster?"

"Eeeeyep. So, unless you want me to kick your ass too, I suggest you move. Barbariccia is mine." Dante tossed the mic behind him on the floor and pointed at his opponent, smiling.

"Kid, I don't-" the announcer was cut off by Barbariccia picking up the mic, his gaze not leaving Dante for even a second. "If you've got a death wish I'll gladly fulfill it."

"Great, let's do this," Dante clapped his hands and jumped in to the caged ring. "You know, I was gonna just hurry up and get this over with my way but, considering we're in a fight club and these people paid good money to see a fight, I'll play by your rules Barbie."

Dante grabbed a pair of fingerless fight gloves, securing them nice and tight before bringing his fists together. Noticing his jacket was still on he took it off, revealing his red and black sleeveless undershirt. He tossed it towards a demon girl who was eyeing him and winked at her, "Can you hold this for me beautiful?"

Dante then turned back towards his opponent. The Beast cracked his neck and fingers, ready to fight. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Are we gonna chit chat or fight? Bring it, Barbie."

Barbariccia, now annoyed, charged at Dante full speed, his fists clenched as he prepared to make a devastating downward blow. Dante jumped off the gate, sailing over his enemy's shoulders at the last second. Barbariccia ended up punching the floor, a prominent indentation of his fist forming in the cold, hard concrete.

"Whoops, looks like you missed," Dante mocked. The Beast then swung his arm around for a backhanded punch, Dante dodging quickly and positioning himself low, sprung upward, delivering a savage uppercut. "Shoryuken!"

Dante felt Barbariccia's teeth clash when his fist connected just under his chin. Suddenly, Dante felt a knee to his abdomen, the attack sending him flying across the ring. "Goddamn, strong fella aren't we."

"I will rip your head clean off, you punk ass kid!" Barbariccia ran again at Dante. Dante propped himself up and rolled to the left of the Beast, coming around with a sweeping kick. Still on the ground, Dante quickly flipped over, locking his opponent in an arm bar.

"Say uncle! Oh, shit…"

Barbariccia stood up, Dante still clinging to his arm like a monkey on a branch. Letting go, he launched into the air once more, boosting himself off of the demon's head. Landing next to him, Barbariccia faced Dante, only to be greeted by a barrage of punches to the stomach and a horse kick to the edge of the fenced ring.

The crowd looked shocked, but impressed. Some of the cheering went in favor of Dante. He looked back at the girl holding his jacket, catching a quick glimpse of her exposed breasts as she smiled coyly back at him. With his attention diverted, he didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. Pain exploded through his jaw when a massive fist connected with his left cheek, knocking him down.

"Aww, come on man. Couldn't you see she was showing me some boob?"

"I grow tired of your attitude. It is time you die!"

"You're just mad because she showed me her tits, and not you."

"ARGHHHHHGHHH!" Barbariccia furiously charged at Dante like a raging bull. Dante stepped back, giving himself enough room to jump off the fence to deliver a roundhouse to his opponent's face. Barbariccia stumbled backwards, Dante wasting no time as he bounded from the gate once again, delivering a powerful right hook that sent teeth flying.

The Beast hit the ground hard, causing a collective gasp from the audience. Dante stood straight up, admiring his work while cracking his knuckles. Barbariccia slowly sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth and spitting out a loose tooth. "No more games, boy. You will die."

Barbariccia ran towards the side of the arena, pulling a giant axe with a skull motif from over the guard rail.

"Hey, don't be such a bitch and get weapons. This is supposed to be hand to hand. That's cheating." The demon jumped up with the massive axe, ready to come down for a killing blow. "You asked for it."

A sword began to materialize behind Dante's back, forming from streams of magical flame. As the axe fell closer, Dante swung the sword around in a horizontal arc, blocking the downward strike. The two clashed, inches apart as they stared one other down, their weapons locked together.

"Ugh, your breath freaking stinks, dude. There's this invention called toothpaste you know," muttered Dante as the two broke away from each other. Dante swung the sword around and planted it over his shoulder. Barbarccia stared down at Dante with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You are no ordinary human."

"Gee, what tipped you off, genius?"

"I smell demonic blood running through your veins. That sword was forged by the forces of Hell. However, I also know there is human in you. How can this be…I have never seen such a being in my life. It's impossible. How do you exist?"

"Well you see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they-" Dante was cut off by Barbariccia slamming his axe into the ground.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR SMART ASS MOUTH!"

"Fine, then I'll let Rebellion do the talking."

Dante came charging at the Beast, swinging his sword so rapidly that Barbariccia had trouble blocking. Dante spun around, bringing his blade up so quickly, it knocked the axe right out of the Beast's hands, the weapon whirling through the air and striking the ground some distance away. He then kicked Barbariccia, sending him sprawling flat onto the cold, hard ground, standing over him with Rebellion pointed at his neck.

"Game over," Dante smirked.

"If you are going to kill me, then do it."

"Nah, you're not worth anything dead. Good game though." Dante, using the blunt side of the sword, hit Barbariccia over the head, rendering him unconscious. The crowd stood in stunned silence, watching as Dante casually walked over to the girl wearing his jacket, asking for it back. "Call me, sweetie." she said with bright, inviting, eyes. Dante smiled.

The announcer slowly walked back into the ring, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Dante took the mic and patted the announcer on the back.

"Well people, I hope you had a good time tonight. But, don't make me the final event! Party it up and have fun. This party's just beginning to get crazy. I hope you enjoyed seeing Barbie's ass kicked and I'll be here till Thursday. THANK YOU, GOODNIGHT!" Dante dropped the mic.

The audience cheered, chanting Dante's name as he dragged his unconscious foe out of the ring by his leg.


	2. Mission 2: Pizza Party

MISSION 2

[Pizza Party]

Sonny's Pizzeria 6:53 p.m

The ringing bell positioned above the door of the rather drab looking pizzeria alerted everyone inside of Dante's presence. A cheesy grin across his face as the smell of his favorite delicacy filled his nostrils.

"No, not today Dante," declaimed the pizzeria owner marching towards the door while wiping his hands on his tomato sauce stained shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute Sonny." Dante reached into his back pocket and pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill, "Mr. Jackson says hi."

Sonny stroked his moustache shaking his head and sighed, "So? That's still not enough to cover the ridiculous tab you've already got. I've let you slide enough Dante. Not today."

"That's why Mr. Jackson brought one of his buddies along, Mr. Benjamin." Emerging from behind the twenty were bigger bills Dante fanned out in his hands, still wearing the cheesy grin now complimenting his proud, eager eyes.

"Picked up quite a reward on my latest bounty."

Sonny reached abruptly towards the fan of bills and took a small handful.

"Hey! Sonny, that's probably more than what I owe you on my tab man!"

"It's interest, Dante. You're lucky I like you because you're one of the few customers I even allow to build up such a tab," said Sonny pocketing the money and returning behind the counter.

Dante sighed crossing his arms, "Fine. You do make amazing pizza after all, so I guess that'll suffice." Sonny gave Dante a thumbs-up and motioned to his staff to get to work in the kitchen. "Hey Sonny, fetch me one of those new Virility sodas while you're at it."

From behind the counter Sonny reached over in to a small freezer and pulled out a soda bottle with carbonated blue liquid inside. Dante snatched it up with ease when Sonny tossed the soft drink over the counter, popping the top open within seconds. Lifting the drink towards the ceiling, he stared at the bubbling formula on the inside, the bright lights casting a wavy, colorful shadow on his face. "This stuff can't be good for you. Oh well, bottoms up."

As the bottle reached his lips, a loud startling bang is heard, the drink exploding before Dante could even take a sip.

"WHOA! What the flock?!" Dante's eyes frantically begin to scan the room and his body, "Well shit! You spilled soda all over my brand new shirt!" Across the room was a lean demon wearing denim pants and a leather vest, gray skin and one broken horn protruding from his head. He was holding a handgun nearly the size of his head, its sights set on Dante.

"That shirt won't be the only thing dirty if you make me scatter your brains on the wall. You're coming with me," the demon conveyed in an angry tone.

"Uh-oh. Stranger danger. I was always told not to go anywhere with strange lookin' folk."

"I'm not asking, Dante."

"Why don't you try saying please? Then maybe I'll consider it," Dante smirked. The demon was growing more irritated with each passing second.

"You really want to fucking die don-" The demonic being was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang coming from the pizza peel being slammed on the counter by an angry Sonny.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A PISSING CONTEST THEN DON'T DO IT IN MY GODDAMN SHOP! WE ARE TRYING TO RUN A BUSINESS HERE!"

Dante and the demon both stared wide eyed at each other, then towards the vicious pizzeria owner. Nodding, the two adversaries quietly followed the man's order in mutual action, calmly carrying their bout outside.

Streets of Mallet 7:10 p.m.

The chilly night air gave Dante goose bumps as he and his newfound opponent stepped out on to the cobblestone streets of Mallet. It was decorated with nearly run down shops and buildings, illuminated by foggy lamp light; the kind of neighborhood where these kinds of altercations were quite the norm. Many times Dante found himself on the end of a gun from the unlucky bums and addicts who attempted to mug the only cambion in town. This situation was a little different, but Dante confidently thought the result would be the same.

Dante reached from behind his coat pulling out his two trusty firearms, Ebony and Ivory, "I hope you have a very good reason for interrupting me, and my date with pizza."

The demon with his handgun still directed at Dante, spat distastefully at Dante's attempt to intimidate, "You humans need to learn your place. You can't expect to fuck with our gang and get away with it. Barbariccia sends his regards."

"Ooooohhh, so you've come to get some revenge on me for throwing Barbie in the joint yesterday." A little giggle escaped Dante listening to the demon's retort. He raised Ebony and Ivory, dual sights aimed directly at the demon's head, "I'll give you a choice. Either get to steppin', or I'll kick your ass."

The demon cocked the handgun and let out a loud whistle. Within seconds, the pitch black darkness at the end of the street lit up with multiple single-set headlights that were now quickly approaching, the guttural, crackling sounds of motorcycles getting louder and louder. The demons all wore similar leather outfits with various weapons in hand such as guns, machetes, and other random blunt objects. There were at least eight bikes now joining his original foe, parked neatly in a line on both sides, now crowding the street. "You were saying, Dante?"

Dante just smiled as he adjusted his guns in his hands for more comfort, "Either you get to steppin', or I kick ALL your asses!"

Without any warning, the demons went on the attack. The one horned demon that originally confronted him fired a shot that made Dante quickly spring left. Responding with his own gunfire, Dante's precision shooting hit both the gun, and the hand wielding it. The demon howled in pain as he gripped his bleeding hand. Two other demons with machetes came around with horizontal strikes at Dante's head. He dropped to the floor and fired two more shots upwards in his attacker's equipped hands. After doing a backwards roll on the ground, he positioned himself upright and released a barrage of bullets. All of his enemies now were bleeding, each with their own non-lethal exit wounds given to them from the skilled gunslinger.

Dante's crossed his arms slightly as he fixed the smoking barrels of Ebony and Ivory back on to his attackers, "Alright, since you demon scum aren't gonna back down, here's a new proposition—hospital, or cemetery?"

"...I'd prefer...hospital," whimpered one of the demons now on his knees due to the pain. The one horned demon looked angry and disgusted, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! And you call yourself a demon?!"

Dante let his guns drop as he gripped his stomach due to the giggling. Collecting his composure, he adjusted his red coat back neatly on his shoulders aiming his guns once more, "Maybe you should let him be the leader bro. He actually seems like the smart guy."

The one horned demon glared at Dante as he picked up his handgun; however, he quickly turned the weapon towards his cowardly ally's cranium. The loud bang startled Dante. A portion of the cobblestone street was now painted red with demonic brain matter. The other demons looked just as shocked at their leader's sudden ruthless decision.

Analyzing the scene in anger, Dante's hands grasped the handles even tighter, "This whole thing was about avenging one of your brothers, yet you were so quick to sacrifice your friend like that...You really are demon scum."

Far down the road, more thunderous motorcycle sounds could be heard heading their way. The one horned demon looked in the direction of the reinforcements and smiled. Turning back towards Dante, he spoke through his monstrous grin, "I'd be worried more about my own head if I were you."


	3. Mission 3: Hellish Highway

**MISSION 3**

**[HELLISH HIGHWAY]**

The extra reinforcements were now approaching from down the road. This time, Dante could count nearly a dozen sets of lights headed their way. The demons began to cackle with laughter at the now severely uneven match up awaiting their common foe.

Demonic bikers wearing similar leather outfits and near matching helmets, reached the group of brawlers. They began to circle Dante, shouting obscenities and banging their weapons on the cobblestone street. Dante's eyes were rocking back and forth, trying to keep his focus on any demon that would go for an attack at any moment.

The bikes suddenly came to a halt as they parked in a circle around Dante, weapons in hand ready to brawl. One of them spit at Dante's feet, showing off his nasty demonic teeth. "Oi, Kree," began the demon directly behind Dante to their leader, "This is the scrawny fuck who took out the Beast? You gotta be kiddin' me."

Kree shot a serious look at his comrades, "Don't take him lightly boys. He's got some skill." Kree started to walk towards Dante, "I WANT HIS HEAD! ATTACK!"

Dante quickly spun around to the demon directly behind him and used Ebony to deflect an oncoming strike from a machete. With haste, he struck the demon with a roundhouse and somersaulted over the bike. Dante was now positioned behind the crew, which wasted no time charging. Sheathing Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters, Dante darted in reverse to the next street for a bridge above the busy highway.

The parade of vicious pursuers followed suit, Dante finding himself trapped against the railing of the bridge overlooking the speeding cars on the highway below. Kree licked his lips, his revolver in hand as he said, "Ain't nowhere to run now, pretty boy." Suddenly, Dante jumped on to the railing taking a weightless step off the ledge. "I regret nothing!" shouted Dante as he disappeared from view.

"Did...he just commit suicide?" Kree looked to his comrades in disbelief and back towards the railing, but something caught his eye. Dante was now on the highway below sitting on top of a big rig's trailer waving to his foes above. Kree's blood began to boil as he shouted to his demonic brethren to grab their bikes. They were determined to not let Dante escape.

On top of the big rig, Dante took in the night air, wind blowing his shiny platinum hair wildly across his face. Apparently the driver had not yet noticed his new passenger resting on the trailer. He laid flat on his back, and glanced to his right. The Mallet Island metropolis skyline was visible, city lights blocking out the stars. A beautiful sight interrupted by the rumbling of motorcycles as they echoed down the road. Dante sighed and sat back up.

"Can you guys please just call it a night? I didn't even get a chance to eat dinner yet," Dante mumbled to himself in dismay. Turning, he saw the truck driver in the mirror, a horrified expression on his face when he noticed the gang of bikers now tailing him in his rearview mirror, not to mention the man hitching a ride on top of his trailer. "Hey driver! Just keep driving, I got this." Shocked, the wide eyed trucker had no choice but to obey his commands.

After about a minute of driving, some of the bikers finally caught up with the big rig. It was Kree and one of his cohorts. Dante noticed Kree pointing up, trying to interpret what kind of order he was giving his friend. At that moment, the demon hopped from the bike and was now joining Dante on the trailer. The demon wasted no time attacking, causing Dante to duck and respond with a kick. He fell on his back but quickly positioned himself upright again. The red diamond pendant around Dante's neck began to glow, catching the demon's eye. He waited to see what that meant. In a streak of magical flames on Dante's back, his giant sword Rebellion began to materialize. Rebellion in hand, Dante positioned himself in a battle stance, "Come on!"

The demon lunged towards Dante, but before he could strike, the truck swerved sharply to the side. Dante quickly stabbed Rebellion into the roof of the trailer in order to keep his balance; his foe, however, was unlucky. Now tumbling off the trailer and on to the highway below, Dante saw the demon get dragged under a car before looking away. More demons had finally caught up with the big rig, however, two positioning themselves on the left and right sides of the truck, and launching themselves onto it. Dante pulled Rebellion from the roof and started battling his two new guest on top of the trailer. Their swords clashed, setting off occasional sparks.

Kree took this chance to start firing his revolver at them. Hearing the gunfire made Dante drop to the floor, leaving the other demons as targets. Kree ceased fire and took the time to reload. Still on the floor, Dante swept his legs around in a break-dance motion, tripping his foes and sending them off of the trailer. Dante stood up, only to realize the fight was far from over. However, none of them were making their move. "You giving up?! I can do this all day!"

To Dante's horror, he finally noticed Kree, who was riding alongside the driver side, shooting his revolver into the window. A dire miscalculation on Dante's part, one that not only cost the drive's life, but caused the truck to flip over sideways, rapidly tumbling across the busy highway.

**ELSEWHERE ON THE HIGHWAY**

"Allen, I don't mean to rush but we do need to be back at the office within the next 30 minutes." A middle aged man with long hair in a ponytail and a goatee sat in the back of the limousine, impatiently flipping through a magazine.

"Yes Mr. Xanatos." Taking their tardiness into consideration, the driver cut off a few cars, causing them to slam on their breaks. Xavier Xanatos looked behind them and sighed, "I know I said we were running late, but I'd also love to get back in one _piece_, Allen."

The driver's face looked red, "I'm sorry, sir." Noticing the glare from his boss through the rear view mirror, he put his head down.

Xavier closed the magazine and looked up to the driver, "You don't need to fret Allen, just try to be more careful. I actually like you. If I didn't, then I would have fired your ass seven ways from Sunday after you scratched the other car." Reaching down into the compartment in front of him, he filled his glass of Redgrave's Liquor with ice, and smiled tightly at the driver, "But do it again, and you will find yourself fired."

Allen gulped, and putting his head back down, drove on at a much steadier pace.

The chauffeur suddenly noticed a bright light about fifty yards down the road. His eyes widened when he saw it was fire. A big rig had turned over, and a man in a black and red coat with shiny platinum hair was fighting a horde of demonic bikers. Xavier noticed Allen's strange reaction, and joined him in staring at the spectacle, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

The white haired man was giving the bikers a run for their money even though he was outnumbered. Switching between his sword and guns knocking out and wounding many of his foes. Xavier took a quick sip of his drink and got out of the car. "Mr. Xanatos, please stay in the car...sir?!"

Xavier was fascinated by the hellish brawl going on in between the highway. Allen finally got out of the vehicle and stumbled up from behind joining him, "Sorry Allen, but you know I am quite the sucker for spectacles," he laughed.

In the midst of the flaming wreckage, Rebellion now perched over his shoulder, Dante wiped the blood from his mouth, analyzing his handiwork. Kree was standing alone in front of him, frantically searching his pockets for more revolver ammo, all to no avail. Kree's eyes met Dante's, which were now glowing red. He pulled out a knife, only to have Dante lunge towards him. Within seconds, Kree's hand was twenty yards away from the scene, knife still clenched in its grasp.

"AAAAGHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!," Before he could shout anymore, Dante had Kree pinned to the ground. The tip of Rebellion in his mouth. Dante's laid back demeanor was now completely gone and replaced with a hellish rage.

"This fight was between us. The driver had nothing to do with it. Yet you took his life." Trying to speak with the blade still in his mouth produced nothing but gargles that could hardly be made out,

"Ghyou blought da fright to him." He turned his head away removing blade from his mouth a bit, "It was your fault!"

Dante now started to scrape the tip across Kree's forehead, blood flowing down his face from the incision he'd left behind, "I could kill you right now, Kree."

Tears began to form in Kree's eyes, he never thought he would actually be afraid of that cocky demon hunter he confronted a half an hour ago. However, this man was different. His eyes were bloodshot and glowing. Kree was terrified. "P-P-P-Please, don't kill me."

Before Dante could press down on to the blade, he was interrupted by one of Kree's lackeys who had gotten to his feet, likely when Dante hadn't been paying attention. He was holding a man with a ponytail and goatee hostage at gun point, his gaze wild and desperate. "L-let us go...and no one else here will have to die tonight." Dante turned to face him, giving the demon a clear view of his glowing, red eyes.

"Well, look at the pair on you," Dante grumbled. His voice had become distorted without him even realizing it, confusing and frightening the demon, though he held his ground. Gun tightening in hand, "I'm not playing around. He will lose his head!" Dante pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the demon, "You'll lose yours if you try something."

Suddenly, the man being held hostage spoke, "I'd listen to him if I were you. However, I grow tired of this myself!" He chose that moment to elbow the demon, trying to drop to the floor to get out of the demon's grasp. This only made the demon grip his neck tighter, rendering his escape attempt null and void.

Taking advantage of the situation, Dante jumped forward, landing a drop kick to the demon's face. The man broke free just in time to see the demon fly backward into the parked limousine behind him, the demon letting out a few pitiful groans before falling unconscious.

Dante grunted, holding his blood-soaked head in his hands. Fortunately, Kree was still on the ground, moaning in pain as he clutched the bloodied stump where his hand used to be; he wasn't going anywhere, at least not for a while.

Dante's concentration on the power swelling inside of him was broken when the man with the ponytail spoke, brow furrowed in concern. "Hey, are you going to be ok?"

Dante looked at him, eyes widening fractionally as they returned to their normal blue. "Yeah…I'll be fine. How about you, Mister? You gonna be alright?"

"Why yes, I believe we may need to get my chauffeur checked out, but thank you for saving me. That was an impressive show of skill; may I ask you your name?"

Dante was a little taken back by how forward the man was being, "My name?...It's Dante."

"My name is Xavier Xanatos. You may have heard of me." The man replied, extending his hand to him.

"Um...am I supposed to?" asked Dante shaking the man's hand.

"Do you watch the news? Read the paper?"

"Nah, don't have enough money for cable, and I tend to avoid the news. No news is good news, ya know."

"Ah, I see. Well I'm a very prestigious man. The head of one of the highest regarded Pharmaceutical corporations in the world. Please, let me give you a reward of some sort for your work here tonight."

Dante raised his hand as the man pulled out a checkbook, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no need man. This fight was just the fallout concerning some of my business. Thanks, but no thanks."

Xavier was a little shocked, "Are you sure? Because it's really not a big deal. You saved my life, after all."

Dante fixed his coat around his shoulder and put his gun back in its holster, "Yea, I'm sure. It's cool man."

"DANTE! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW!" The loud booming voice of Mischa suddenly pulling up in her car echoed across the highway. Dante looked back towards Xavier, waving as he hurried towards Mischa. The windows on her small gray car weredown.

Dante leaned in, "Hey sweet stuff, looking for a good time?"

"Your sense of humor is retarded. Get in the car before the cops get here!" Dante swung the car door open and slid into the passenger seat with a creak. Mischa's car never had been the most high-end vehicle on the road, but it did its job. He and his demon friend drove down the highway just as the sound of sirens began whooping in the distance.

Mischa whipped her black curly hair back and handed Dante a rag from her glove compartment. "Here, wipe of the blood with this." Dante took the rag from her and slowly wiped his forehead. The wound was already healed. "Do we need to go see Tony for some medical attention?"

"Nah, I got a healing factor kinda like Wolverine, I'll be fine," Dante giggled. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Sonny from the Pizzeria gave me a call and told me about some demons picking a fight with you. Wasn't hard to find you from there when there's a giant flaming wreck on the road." Mischa sighed and turned towards Dante, "Did you kill any of them?"

"No, but a truck driver died tonight because I made a stupid mistake. I should have never tried to get away like that." Dante's smile faded as he fixed his gaze out the window, staring at the endless sea of trees as they passed them by.

"Don't let it get you down too much. I'm sure you did what you could, and you did save those people back there. That counts for something." Mischa slowed the car to a stop and pulled over to the side of the road. Leaning back against her seat she stared at Dante.

Dante noticed the look of concern on her face and brushed his fingers through her hair. She rested her face on his palm, "Don't worry, it's still me." Their eyes locked for a moment before Dante took the initiative and leaned in for a kiss. Mischa pulled away, however, not meeting his gaze as she restarted her car. "Not tonight."

"Oh come on Mischa, you always do this!" Annoyed, he reached over into the back seat and found a bottled water to drink.

"Hey Dante, that's my water!" The demonic beauty exclaimed, equally annoyed.

"It's mine now."

"I'll kick your ass to the side of the road and you can walk home!"

"Oh yea? Do it!"

The car hit a complete stop and Mischa kicked Dante in the shoulder forcing him out of the vehicle. "Mischa, I wasn't being serious! I'm sorry! Goddammit!"

**XANATOS PHARMACEUTICAL HQ**

**9:03 P.M.**

Xavier walked down the gray corridor decorated with black tiles and bright fluorescent lights. Fixing his hair back in to a pony tail, he made it towards a giant steel door where he entered a key code on the panel next to it. A robotic female voice said, "ACCEPTED" as the steel frame began to open. On the inside was a giant laboratory. Computers lined the room, with the Xanatos Pharmaceutical logo locked on their screens, along with microscopes and all the workings of a busy lab. One person was inside, a tall, heavy set, rather dark-skinned man that went by the name Carl Agnus.

He noticed Xavier approaching. "Ah, s-sir are you alright? I heard you went t-t-t-to the hospital." He was cut off by Xavier raising his hand, "I'm fine Agnus. Allen is a little banged up, but I assure you I am quite peachy. Now, on to why I'm here. How is the subject doing?"

Agnus nodded and walked over to a lever which he flicked on with a loud boom. Behind a large glass case was a big room, fitted with a single bed, and a young man with medium length black hair standing in the middle. He faced the two outside of his plastic prison, eyes narrowed in anger.

"It seems t-t-t-the injection was able to stop the spread of the m-m-m-mutation, but it claimed his arm. There was no salvaging t-t-t-t-hat. The demonic-like scales covering it are very tough. We couldn't cut through it."

"Agnus, I cannot have things like this happening to the public. I would go out of business in a heartbeat. You need to get your crew and fix this right away."

"I c-c-c-concur sir, but it will take time."

Xavier banged his fist on the desk beside him. "Our time is as short as Sax's patience is thin! I can't have him back out of this project; I had to bend over backward to get him to collaborate with us in the first place!"

Agnus straightened his glasses, "I understand s-s-s-sir, but we have no choice. We have to m-m-make sure no mutations like this happen when we put it through the prototyping phase. The drug needs to be near p-p-p-perfect."

"It better be Agnus, or you'll find yourself on the cutting board I promise you-" the conversation was interrupted by a large bang and scream coming from the cage. The young man punched the glass in front of him, creating a small crack in the process.

Xavier looked the young man dead in the eyes, and in a calm, cold demeanor, said, "And _you_ need to calm down, Nero."


End file.
